An Ikarishipping Fanfiction: Let's Dance
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: "Let's dance," she whispered...Happy Ikari Confession day! /COMPLETE\


**Summary: Happy Ikari Confession Day! This is just part one of three for this special day; I have a picture that accompanies this story. The last part is going to be a surprise! Anyways, enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Let's Dance**

**~oOo~**

The building was elegant. A bluenette walked into the doors in her pink dress. She noticed all the lavishing people that surrounded her at the entrance. She fixed her hair and made sure the thin braids that exit from her circular clips to the pink hair elastic that held up the rest of her hair was in place.

She was quite fond of how her dress looked. The girl was extremely happy that four weeks working on her dress had paid off.

"Dawn!"

Said girl turned around and saw a much taller looking man who wore a friendly smile. He was accompanied by a younger boy, but still older than her.

"Reggie! Wow! It's been a while since we've met, huh?"

The man nodded. He brushed back his dark purple hair and laughed. "It was nice of Fantina to have invited us to come to her party."

Dawn nodded. "I'm surprised that Fantina knew you – no offense that is!"

Reggie shook his head. "I used to visit Fantina with Maylene every month. So it's not a problem."

"Can I go now?"

Both of them turned to look at the slightly tan boy. His hair was too purple, but a lighter shade. He had pulled his hair back into a small ponytail – but resembling more of a tail of a bunny instead.

"Paul," Reggie started. "I told you that you needed to come with me. It'll be good to go out once in a while. And look, Dawn's here too! So I'm sure you both will get a long, now that you're all older."

Dawn rolled her eyes. Her hands idly played with the dress. Paul and Dawn had met each others gaze but were stubborn to acknowledge their existence.

"Whatever. I'm going inside then." Paul said curtly. He purposely slammed his shoulder against Dawn's. She stumbled back a little before she stuck her tongue out at him when he walked into the ballroom.

"Ugh! That's _so_ like him!" She hissed. Dawn heard Reggie laugh and turned her head to face him.

"Aw, come now, Dawn. He's just being shy."

Dawn tilted her head and had crossed her arms in front of her. "Please. Paul? Shy? I don't think the word 'shy' is even _in_ his vocabulary, Reggie."

"Oh, on the contrary, my dear friend." Reggie stopped and looked into the direction Paul had stalked off too seconds before. "As his older brother, I can definitely tell that he is shy."

The girl watched with knitted brows and a small frown as Reggie continued to stare into the doorway to the ballroom with a smirk that showed his slightly crooked teeth.

**~oOo~**

Dawn had entered the ballroom first since Reggie had to stay behind to greet a couple more people. The girl noticed most of the teens and young adults were whispering and giggling as they tried hard to discreetly point at the bluenette as she walked past them.

"You seem to be awfully popular, Troublesome."

She sighed and licked her lips. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she did a one-eighty turn to face the man that was standing behind her.

"And what do _you _care, Paul?"

He smirked. "I don't."

Dawn groaned and had walked away from the lavender haired boy. During the past thirteen years, he has still been the same. Rude, arrogant, disrespectful and crass towards basically everyone. It was a good thing that she had matured out of her younger self.

She heard footsteps that followed closely behind her. Dawn quickened her pace but it was of no use since the mysterious stalker had caught up to her in an instant.

"You know, Troublesome. You really should learn to be nicer to people." He commented with a monotonous tone.

She scoffed. "Are you serious Paul? You're telling _me_, to be nice to people? What about you? You're pretty much a hypocrite you know."

She had made it to the drinks table and poured herself a cup of punch. She stood there and faced the many groups of people all mingling and dancing out on the ballroom.

"Miss Dawn! Oh, Miss Dawn! May I please have your autograph!?" A young girl had rushed up towards the twenty-three years old. Her eyes filled with a majestic glow and hope.

Dawn smiled at the young girl and nodded. She took the pen and paper into her hands and swiftly signed the paper. She handed it back to the girl and waved as she left.

"See Paul. That's what being nice will get you. Fans and people who will like you," she mocked.

"Oh, _humor me_. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ being seen with perky, happy and friendly people. It's not my style." He threw the remaining contents of his alcoholic beverage down his throat and threw the plastic cup into the garbage.

"Then you should probably get away from me. I mean, after all, I'm perky, happy _and_ friendly!" Her words slithered out of her mouth in hopes to stab his ego and pride and poisoning it in the process. However, that had backfired for he remained standing there with a blank face.

"Tch, whatever. I'm going to go mingle and act like a human being." Dawn finished her punch and threw the cup into the garbage before walking out on to the dance floor.

Dawn was quickly pulled into a conversation with complete strangers, mostly fans.

"What's it like to be the Grand Festival Winner, Dawn?" Asked a short girl with a cute red ribbon in her hair.

"It's okay. It's annoying when reporters knock on my door though. But it does have it perks." She gestured the group of girls to lean in closer as she whispered. "You get discounts on almost everything."

The girls squealed in excitement. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that Paul had walked towards the bar and had a glass of what seems to be another alcoholic beverage in his hand. She saw a slender and beautiful woman walk up to him and lightly caresses his covered shoulder and had playfully tugged on his blue-purple coloured tie. Dawn couldn't help but frown upon the scene she was witnessing. Her hands felt a little clammy. What eased her blooming jealousy was that Paul had pushed the woman away and sat down on the bar stool, ignoring the woman's advances on him.

"I'll be right back, girls." Dawn said with her eyes glued onto Paul and the petty woman.

"Come on hun. It'll be fun." The woman continued to wrap Paul's tie around her slender fingers. "I know you're the runner up in the League here in Sinnoh."

"Good, then you know to just leave me alone," he spat.

"There you are, sweetie!"

Paul and the woman turned their heads. Dawn, red in the face, was standing in front of them with a forced smile as she went to grab Paul's arm. Her eyes moved to look at the woman in front of her and smiled deviously.

"Sorry, but he's taken! Better luck _next _time, huh?"

The woman said something that was barely audible. She got up and left Paul and Dawn alone.

"Man, was that woman a pain in the butt..." Said Dawn.

Paul forced his arm out of Dawn's grasp and stared down at her. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Well, I know that I was trying to help you seeing how you looked like you wanted to punch that woman's face," she stated proudly.

Paul rolled his black pepper coloured eyes and took another sip of his drink. A classical music came blasting out of the stereos located everywhere in the ballroom. Everyone had walked out onto the dance floor and began to waltz.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Asked Dawn, her eyes focused onto people moving gracefully on the floor.

"I don't do, dances." Paul put his drink down and walked away.

Dawn, being the one who won't take 'no' for an answer and ever so curious that she is, she followed Paul to the corner of the ballroom near a couple of heavy purple curtains highlighted with blue when looked at in a different angle. The wall was gray-purple, which created a very warm yet sophisticated atmosphere in the ballroom.

"Why are you following me, Troublesome?" Paul snapped.

"Because." The twenty-three year old leaned in close. "You need to learn how to let loose and have fun. Not to mention being friendly towards people."

Paul didn't know what else to do. He held his ground and remained strong. He didn't want to lose such a game to a girl who was three years his junior.

"I told you, Troublesome. I don't _want_ to be friendly. I'm perfect being me."

The bluenette smiled the very smile that Reggie would use when he has a diabolical plan whirling away in his mind. Dawn inched closer towards Paul. The tip of her white heels carefully hit Paul's feet. Her eyes narrowed slightly and the corners of her mouth remained stretched like the Cheshire Cat's. Dawn's fingers were placed over his covered chest and slowly moved down and grabbed a hold of his tie. She tugged on the flimsy material, causing Paul to move even closer to the girl.

"Come on, _Paul_." She gently tugged on the tie again and moved closer until their nose were touching.

Paul's eyes were the size of a piece of thread being rolled up into ball. His mouth slightly opened and he felt his cheeks burn with an unfamiliar sensation.

"Let's dance," she whispered.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Happy Ikari confession day! I think I was being lazy...oh well. I wrote this pretty late. But anyways, there's a picture that goes with this story. And yes, it's the title page, albeit a little small. If you want to check out the larger version of it, it's on my deviantart page (the link is on my profile).**


End file.
